MarcoXAce Week!
by Animezpeps
Summary: Rated K to M Will make more of this pairing even after the week! title says all prompt one Fire.
1. Fire

**Prompt one:Fire**

**F**lames

**I**gnite

**R**agging

**E**ternity

* * *

Marco always wondered what attracted him to a certain feisty, hotted, yet sweet and loyal freckled faced teen well now he knows. Looking down he can't help but smile at the boy wrapped so peacefully in his arms. It all started with a simple flame.

* * *

"I hate night watch it is so boring." The freckled male's complaint fell upon deaf-ears considering one tiny fact; he was alone on night shift. So his mind began to wonder and as usual it ended up thinking of a certain blonde, 1st division commander Marco the Phoenix. He loved everything about the man. Hell! He was one of the reasons Ace joined the crew. He was perfect, from the way he held himself -relaxed, never moving or speaking without reason- , his constant bored expression, his body with well sculpted muscles and a neck that looked so deli-. He was going to stop their before his _'friend'_ down below woke up. Giving up he began to turn and climb down from the crows nest when something caught his eye. It was big, blue and on fire. Ace immediately knew what it was, or rather who. The figure flew down and landed on the deck with grace, causing Ace to jump up and run down their as fast as he could only to see the source of his infatuation standing there, except for arms he had wings with feathers of blue, an azure fire dancing upon them. Which did not help Ace in his problem at all.

"_Well,damn he looks good, perfect, fucking hell. Argh man up and confess! Whats the worse he could do? Oh yeah, he could find you disgusting and hate you forever." _ Ace was broken away from the wanderings of his mind by a deep voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Ace."

"Y-yeah" Damn he stuttered. Portgas D Ace does not stutter!

I a flash Marco was infront of him. "We need to talk"

"About what?" Ace asked focusing on not jumping the male infront of him.

" I need to tell you something, but I know you have something to tell me too." Marco said grabbing Ace by his hand leading him towards the sleeping quarters.

* * *

"So Marco what is it?" Ace asked running his finger around the top of the glass of wine Marco had given him from his personal stash on the bed before he placed it onto the counter.

"You first." Ace glanced up only to see the back of Marco's head from where he was at his desk rummaging through a drawer. He turned back A vial of some sort in hand.

"_Here goes...well..everything." _

"Marco I have fallen in love with you!" Ace shouted out as fast as he could using the band aid method. Marco's blank stare caused him to panic. Thinking he did something wrong he started to ramble out apologies and excuses.

"I understand if you hate me for it, maybe we can pretend th- hfmhf" Those ramblings fell short when a pair of hungry lips latched themselves to his. Marco was on top of him, A knee rubbing against his forming erection causing him to gasp. The elder of the two took advantage of this and delved his tongue into the younger's mouth earning a sweet moan , he found that he loved hearing them. Marco started to trail kisses down Ace's jawline earning a moan when he bit at the junction of the neck and shoulder. He continued his path until ha reached ace's nipples making Ace unravel as he went. The older male gave a experimental lick to the left nipple. The feeling of Ace arousal hardening even for from his ministrations gave life to a fire that began to rage within him. When he started to go lower leaving butterfly kisses along as he went until he reached the top of Ace's shorts thankful that the kid hated shirts. He took the off and tossed them carelessly aside. When Ace's erection sprang free, Marco ran his thumb over the tip watching Ace's every expression.

"Marco! AHH" Hearing his name called with such lust prompted said man to take Ace's cock into his mouth all the way to the base. Marco bobbed his head all while watching Ace for his limit. He came back up and licked around the tip before taking him whole again, moaning when Ace's nails dug into his back sending Ace over the edge.

"Marco I'm Cumming!" Ace Moaned out but Marco had squeezed his cock blocking his release.

"No not yet." Marco whispered in Ace's ear watching as the younger male's face. It was flushed highlighting his freckles and contorted into something beautiful.

Ace regained some kind of consciousness and lit his hand on fire and trailed a path down the blonde's chest and stomach watching as blue fire ignited wherever he touched earning short gasped from the man above him making him even harder making the ragging fire in his heart burn twice as hard. before sliding the older man's shirt off, fumbling with the sash and pants. Marco chuckled as he help Ace shimmy him out of his pants. Letting his cock free, noticing Ace staring at him he smirked.

"Like what You see yoi" Marco asked huskily voice dripping with arousal.

"So b-big" Ace replied reaching out rubbing the the fully erected member.

Marco didn't wait for anything else before he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the vile from earlier.

"Whats that?" Ace managed to pant out

"Lube, I need to prepare you so I don't hurt you." Marco answered hissing as he poured the cool liquid onto his cock and coated three fingers in the process. The slicked hand disappearing between Ace's thighs.

"What are You- Ahh MARCO! It Haaahhha" Marco the lent up to swallow Ace's gasps of pain soon adding the next two digits before making a scissoring motion.

" AHH MARCO!..Please I-I-I need you inside NOW!" Ace screamed and begged out arching up perfectly when his sweet spot was hit.

At this point Marco had lost all control and lined himself up with Ace's entrance before burring his member all the way hitting Ace's sweet spot dead on while swallowing Ace's scream of pain.

"Damn Ace you're so tight, relax" Marco soothed stroking Ace's black locks, licking away tears. The elder slowly rocked his hips back and forth until moans of pain became that of pleasure. Marco then began pulling out to the tip before slamming back into the body underneath him hitting Ace's prostate each time, Finally accustom to the tight warmth around him.

"HARDER! FASTER!" Ace yelled over the creaking of the not caring if anyone heard when Marco began fisting his cock he couldn't hold it back and came with a scream of Marco's name. Hearing his named called in such a way doubling with Ace's walls clutching around his length, he thrust one time before cumming. Marco pulled out as he and Ace came down from their highs only to pull the sleeping freckled man closer whispering.

"I will love you for eternity." Before falling asleep himself

* * *

**Done in a hurry!**


	2. Cuddling

**Prompt- Cuddling**

**Rating-K+**

* * *

The first and second division commanders had been given a mission. The mission was simple enough; exterminate a minor pest problem on a winter island.

"Ne? Marco." Ace called as he was scarfing down his eighth plate of food.

"Yes." Marco answered eating his food long accustom to the way his young lover ate.

" Can we go explore the island?" Ace asked looking hopeful

"No" Marco calmly stated internally proud of himself for not giving in to Ace's request until...

"Pretty Pleaseeeeee." Ace asked summoning his best puppy dog eyes, that rivaled Luffy's

_'Don't give in. Don't give in." _Marco's personal mantra failed in helping him when Ace began to pout.

"Fine." Marco sighed out pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where do you want to go first, yoi?" Marco asked as he paid for the meal, grabbing Ace by his waist heading for the treeline. Causing the younger to giggle.

"I thought I saw a cave on the way over here. Lets go check that out could have treasure in it." Was the reply Marco got with the happy childish smile he loved so much. As they made their way in that direction, nothing really interesting happened so Ace and he chatted the entire way. Well mainly Ace talked and Marco gave his input or laughed when he said something funny. Ace loved to see Marco laugh. They were few and far in between.

_Drip_

"What the. Damn I hate rain!"

_Drip_

"Ace its just a little rain." Marco no sooner got the words out of his mouth it began to pour.

"Marco I think I see the cave up ahead!" Ace shouted over the roaring of the wind and rain. They got into the shelter only to be disappointed -Ace more so than Marco- that the cave wasn't very big without treasure or adventure.

"Damn its cold i-in here." Marco said taking his jacket off to wring the water out mentally cursing the gods for not letting their be any wood in the cave.

"What?! No its not." Ace said from his spot on the cave floor where he was doodling in the sand with his finger.

_'Oh yeah..That idiot is always warm. Maybe I could use him as a heater.' _Marco thought to himself as he made his way over to his freckled companion. Ace suddenly felt two arms circle around his waist and pull him into a lap. He didn't fight them; he knew who they belonged to.

"You will be my personal heater. Yoi." Marco whispered in Ace's ear. Ace said nothing as he turned around in Marco's lap so he was facing the blonde ,and gave him a quick peck on the lips; before resting his head on the older males shoulder.

"you know something Marco?" Ace's question was muffled by Marco's shoulder. He was fighting off sleep ,god was he tired, and it did not help that a gentle hand was running though his hair all the while.

"What is it?" Marco questioned wrapping his arms around Ace's back gently swaying from side to side resting his head in raven locks.

"Sometimes it is nice to cuddle like this." The teen replied finally giving in and falling asleep before Marco could reply. Hearing shallow even breaths Marco thought to himself _'It is nice to cuddle.' _ before letting sleep overcome him

* * *

**End**

**Short, sorry , hope it is sufficient word count 590**

**Please Review!**


	3. Modern AU

**This will suck I have never attempted such please point out ANY faults. Oh! And reviews are LOVED . don't you like when peps review your story how do ya feel when they don't. So REVIEW!**

* * *

******Prompt- Modern AU**

* * *

**Marco is overworked. Ace is gonna fix that**

Ace was sitting on the couch like he usually did in the afternoons, he felt utterly useless. Marco has a job and pays all of the bills, so in retrospect that made Ace the housewife. He wasn't very good at it and he knew it. Hell! He couldn't even make dinner so Marco usually had to do all of the cooking, cleaning, and his job on top of all of that. Marco was overworked and Ace knew it so he was going to help a certain stressed pineapple, Looking at the clock seeing it as 5:30, and knowing Marco didn't get home until 6o'clock, Ace picked up the phone, dialed the Baratie and ordered Marco's favorite food it arrived in less than five minutes and he sett it in the fridge. Then headed towards the bathroom to begin preparation, Smirk in place.

_'This is gonna be good' _He thought to himself as he grabbed some candles and rose petals.

* * *

Another long hard day, Marco sighed , there had been some recent issues at work as of late, so as a result he had to work twice as hard to straighten everything out. He was internally glad he had Ace at home; the younger male always greeted him happily, and sometimes intimately (more often than not). He was one of the few people who could actually make the blond forget all of his troubles. Pulling into the drive way, then walking into the house -where he was expecting to be greeted- he was meet with nothing. When he went to search for Ace he found a trail of rose petals leading him towards the bathroom upon entering the site he saw stole his breath away, even after five years. Ace was sitting on the side of the bathtub wearing only a thin gray robe, illuminated by the candles, the steam rising from the bath gave him a slight flush,to Marco it was beautiful all the same.

"Marco get in." He said low and quietly, almost as if he was afraid to speak any louder.

"Ace what is this about?" The elder asked raising his eyebrow, but obeying anyway removing hid clothes, getting into the tub facing away from Ace, as the male let his robe fall from his shoulders,

"I tell you once it is all over, Okay." Ace's voice was still so soft and gentle, as he slipped into the water behind Marco.

"What are you doing, yoi?" Marco asked a little aroused as Ace's naked form was pressed against him.

"Just relax, it's okay." Ace began to rub his soapy hands up and down Marco's back and shoulders, only stopping to give more pressure to an area, when he found a particularly tense muscle. By this time Marco had closed his eyes, soaking in the relaxing atmosphere, he let Ace massage him for a few more minutes when he felt the body behind him shift and stand to get out.

"Wait Ace, where are you going?" Marco said snapping out of his light doze, looking at his young lover, already missing feeling of the younger male behind him.

"Just soak for a little longer, then come meet me in the kitchen." Ace said as he bent down and captured Marco's lips in a slow kiss, filled with love and meaning, before leaving. Shortly after Marco heard the beep of the microwave and then the smell of food came. He was quite hungry so he decided to get out dry off put on a pair of boxers and a pair of long, cloth, blue-plaid night pants, then made his way to the kitchen. Upon arrival he found Ace sitting at a candle lit table in his boxers and black shirt. In front of him sat a plate of takoyaki. The place across from him held Marco's favorite assortment of nigiri.

"Did you cook this?" Marco asked eying the food skeptically.

"I ordered it, sorry." Ace said looking away ashamed he could do such things for the man he loved so.

"It's okay, I can't believe you ordered all of my favorites."

"Of course I would, did you think I'd forget?" Ace asked in mock hurt.

"No." Marco sat down and began to eat. Thar two chatted for a while before Marco got up and went to bed and began to read his favorite book series _Rainbow Mist _ when Ace came back with two mugs of coffee, handing Marco his, placing his an the side table, discarding his shirt and climbing in.

"Please tell me you aren't working."Ace asked scooting underneath the covers wrapping his arms around Marco's waist nuzzling into the elder's side.

"Know I was reading for pleasure" Marco responded closing his book, and reaching over to turn out the light. "So what was up this evening?" Marco asked holding Ace close as he usually did.

"Did you relax?" The raven asked sitting up on his knees, looking at Marco with a look the said '_ I will know if you lie to me.'_

" Yes, very much so, but why go through so much trouble over making sure I relax?" the blond asked wanting an earnest answer causing Ace to shift nervously.

"You just do so much, and I don't do anything to help." Ace whispered "I can't clean, cook, or hold a job. You just looked so tired and overworked. I-I" Ace was looking directly at Marco now close to tears " am worthless and a burden to you I don't even know why you keep me around. I just wanted to be useful for once." Marco leaned up, and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Ace's face, before pulling him down wrapping both arms around him, kissing his for head. Ace closed his eyes at the action, enjoying the gesture.

_' He feels like a burden.' "_ Ace I appreciate what you did, but it was unnecessary." Ace was now looking at Marco a bewilder expression crossing his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not a burden to me. I keep you around because I love you and you return my feelings eagerly and with twice the force." Marco made sure Ace was looking at him, he was a tear slipping from his eyes. Marco knew Ace had confidence issues when Ace told him the reason that he shouldn't love Ace. It was utter bullshit that Ace was told he was worthless. It made Marco want to beat anyone who told him so to a pulp, so he continued making sure to get his point across." What you did today was proof of that. Someone willing to do such things for their partner are hard to find and I love you for it, Understand?" Marco paused waiting for Ace to nod before continuing gently swaying side to side."Do you realize that you brighten the worst of days by greeting me at the door, with a kiss asking how my day went, when I return from work? I actually missed it today, and don't you dare apologize for it."

"Thanks Marco, for not thinking me as worthless." Ace mumbled into Marco's chest.

"Never."

"I love you so much." Ace whispered falling asleep slowly.

"I love you to and will never think of you as a burden." After that last sentence Marco fell asleep unaware of Ace of Ace still being awake.

"Thank you for loving someone as worthless and undeserving as me." He kissed Marco on the lips linking their fingers together, then falling into a deep slumber.

**End**

* * *

**I used a new writing style so I need criticism, and went line crazy.**


	4. Angst

**Hey. OMG I got two reviews last time I was all happy and throwing mini parties all day.**

**PS: NEVER wrote Angst before!**

* * *

**Prompt: Angst**

* * *

**Marco feels a dread but for what he doesn't know.**

Marco woke with a jump and cold sweat, looking at the raven haired teen next to his side he saw it was just a dream. It was the same reoccurring nightmare. In it no matter what Ace always dies and their was nothing he could do, He was either killed by Akainu or by Teach. Why Teach? Marco would never understand, in the dream the man was always going on and on about the power of some devil fruit. It was the Yami Yami no mi or something like that. This night mare always left Marco with a deep felling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Marco?" Said male turned to look at his lover, whom of which, still had a blush across his cheeks from their earlier activities. He looked so adorable Marco couldn't help but smile, until that strange foreboding feeling wiped it clean off his face. Ace apparently not as unaware as Marco thought noticed Immediately .

"Whats wrong? Was it that nightmare again?" Ace asked genuine concern lacing his every word, as he crawled still naked into Marco's lap.

"Yes." Marco answered as he lent against the head-board caressing Ace's face with his hands, the younger just lent into the touch before removing the hand on his face to over his heart.

"Do you feel that?" Ace asked in a low whisper.

"Yes." The blond gave the only reply he could really think of.

"What is it." The raven continued starting to rub small gentle circles in Marco's hand.'

"You're heartbeat." Marco was now looking at Ace in earnest "Whats the point, yoi?"

"It's beating, I'm alive, and here with you. It is just a dream nothing more, besides, isn't Teach one of our nakama." Ace said giving Marco a quick peck on the check on the cheek.

"I guess, but Ace I can't help but feel anxious yoi. It's like I can see it happening, before it actually does." Marco pulled Ace down so that the smaller man - not by much - was laying against his chest.

"Marco I'm not going to die, so easily . Please stop the constant worry it is starting to take an effect on you and that's not very healthy. You know that right?" Marco felt a twinge of guilt; he was worrying his young lover.

"Yeah," He whispered petting Ace's hair softly "I guess your right. Let's go back to sleep." Marco looked down at the freckled youth to see he was already on step ahead.

The blond grabbed the cover and threw it over the both of them. It was just a dream Teach would never betray his family, right? Of course he wouldn't. With that notion Marco held Ace tighter and savored his the feel of his little light next to him...Little did he now the seeds of betrayal were already being sown.

* * *

**Sorry So short don't throw rocks it's barley over 500 words, but this is my first attempt with an Angst I need feed Back.**


	5. Dancing

**I was away with my bf so Triple update!**

* * *

**prompt - Dancing**

* * *

**It's Izo's birthday, and aboard the Moby Dick birthday's are always celebrated. Izo's theme Ballroom dancing. Ace doesn't know how luckily; he has Marco to teach him.'**

"Izo I don't know how to Ballroom Dance! I'm not old like you people!" Ace shouted at the Cross dresser who was rummaging through the closet for one of the three ball gowns he had, slowly getting angry at the fire starter. Couldn't Izo get it he _hated _formal dancing and didn't know how to.

"Honestly Ace I have told you! What, like three times now? You DO NOT have to ballroom dance because not everyone is going to! Besides that was the nurses idea." Izo was nearly shouting in Ace's face at this point, but as always the fire user persisted.

"But Izo! That's the theme!"

"Get Marco to teach you. Aren't you to items or something." At Izo's words Ace had bolted up and passed the fuming Izo and to his and Marco's shared room. "Geez, now green or lavender? OH, or this pink."

"Marco! Marco? Are you in here?" Ace shouted as he ran into the room to see his older lover on the bed reading a book. Marco looked up, stoic, bored face still in place, but he wore a gentle smile when he looked at the young man before him.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" Ace just loves how gentle Marco is when it comes him, he treats Ace as if the youth would break if he was too rough.

"Can you Ballroom dance? Can you?" Ace asked looking hopeful; panting from the doorway, because he literally ran the entire way, from one end of the ship to the other and the Moby Dick is a massive ship. Marco on the other hand just stood there, dumbstruck. Yeah, he knew how to ballroom dance - he was that old after all -,but why would Ace need to know? Right, Izo's party how could he forget.

"Yes, Why is it important, yoi?" Marco by now had closed his book, and gotten up to make his way to the young man leaning in the doorway. Pulling Ace in and setting the man on the bed while he seated himself beside the raven he waited for an answer.

"I want to be able to dance with you, at the party tonight but I don't know how." The freckled man admitted letting out a sigh before pouting , Marco found it absolutely adorable. "Will you teach me? Well, at least teach the basics anyway."

"Of course, but pay attention we don't have much time before the festivities will begin yoi." Marco said as he brush Ace's hair out of his face. The later loved when he did that.

"Okay Ace come here. Put your left hand on my shoulder here and bring your right to lace with my fingers here, then bring them up level with you shoulders and stand straight." As Marco was instructing, Ace hung onto every word the blonde spoke. Apparently Marco was teaching him the waltz which seemed simple enough. "The waltz is known for its three beat count. As we step, we should be able to count 1-2-3, 1-2-3, and so on. Two 3-counts should complete a box." Marco pulled Ace closer and began counting "1-2-3, 1-2-3, let's try without saying the numbers, and we can add turns and such easily once you get the hang of it." Ace simply followed Marco's lead, he rested his head on the taller mans shoulder, and they danced to the sound of soft melodic humming provided by the first division commander.

Ace thought to himself '_Maybe formal dancing isn't so bad?'_


	6. Fighting

**Here is a different take on fighting ;] next chapter will be rated M.**

* * *

**Prompt - Fighting**

* * *

**Marco told Ace to draw him something nice. Ace didn't know what to draw the 1st division commander so he asked Thatch, big mistake.**

"Wow, Ace this is lovely." Marco said genuinely surprised at the how the artwork given to him looked. It was as if it was painted by an artist, where as in actuality it was painted by a 20-year-old brat that couldn't sit still for even a moment, Marco was floored. The was of white beard and his sixteen commanders, pops was sitting in his normal chair on deck weapon in hand. He had the 1st through 8th division commanders sitting with their respective weapon and or element at his right, His left were the 9th through 16th divisions also with their respective element or weapon; all of it was correct, and shaded perfectly. " How did you learn to draw like this?" Marco asked handing it back from where he was relaxing a top a couple of creates.

"Practice, do you think pops would like it though?" The fire user asked unease in his voice.

"He would love it, Hey um.." Marco stopped halfway when Ace looked up at him '_He looks so beautiful, especially when he is acting like a child.'_

"What is it Marco?" Ace asked tilting his head to the side making him look something akin to a confused puppy, not that Marco would say anything that would just make him stop, cause Ace would think it as unmanly.

"Can you draw me a picture to, of..." _' You naked'_ Is what Marco was thinking "well whatever you want."

"Okay let me go give this to pops." _'damn what am I going to draw him I know I'll go ask Thatch.'_

* * *

"So Marco asked you to draw him something huh?" Thatch asked wearing a face that screamed prank.

"Yeah but I don't know what!" Ace yell throwing his arms forward. Thatch just grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure he'll like that?" Ace was kinda unsure about what Thatch told him to draw, but Thatch has known Marco for a long time so he must be right.

"Yep."

"But do I have to draw it like a four-year-old?"

"Yeah!" Ace was so confused, but went off to do the quick five-minute drawing.

* * *

Marco true to his nature was being responsible and doing his paperwork, since the docked at an island today he had gotten some reports to fill out. Luckily as he finished the last paper a certain fire user came barreling in.

"Hay Marco! Look! This is what I dre-" Ace held the drawing up, It was a pineapple drawn in the style a four-year old would, but before he could saying thing the look on Marco's face made him lose all happiness.

"What the hell is that yoi?" Marco's tone of voice was anything but amused.

"A pineapple." Ace was so confused, isn't this what Thatch said Marco would like, but before he could do anything Marco took it out of his hands and ripped it in half.

"Seriously Ace, I can't believe you! I was serious I wanted you to draw something nice for me! Instead you play a cruel joke as if Thatch doesn't tease me enough, Damn how worthless can you get, yoi!" Marco froze in his rant he looked at Ace only to tears forming in his eyes. '_Damn I , just really hurt him.'_

"Worthless?" At that moment Marco realized the damage he had truly done, he knew how low Ace thought of himself, and here he is throwing that at him. "Sorry, For being such a burden to you!" Ace practically screamed at the elder-man "By the way it was Thatch's idea! You really are a _fuckin' pineapple! I hate you!"_ With that Ace stormed off the deck and onto the island they just landed on. Leaving Marco to his thoughts.

_'Fuckin' pineapple...I hate you' _Damage 2x

A few hours Later in the dinning hall, the 1st division commander could be found sitting alone in a corner sulking like a , dare it be said, ..child. Marco doesn't sulk like a child.

"Thatch, I think that prank you pulled on the both of them caused a fight." Vista said laying down an Ace, king, and queen as his run.

"Rummy, ya let me go talk to him, no cheating Vista!" the pompadour man shouted as he made his way towards his brooding friend causing, Vista, to drop the cards he was trying to look at,

"Damn." He huffed, because he didn't get to see anything.

"Marco, pal just go talk to him, and before you even say it I know I caused this just go okay. Tell him who you feel everyone already knows ya are crushin' on him." Before Marco could even hope to refuse Thatch had already dashed away leaving Marco to get up and pass Vista, who was staring incredulously at the situation.

"I'm gonna kill him someday."

* * *

Ace was sitting on the edge of the cliff; watching as the water swirled around the rocks below. It looked rather peaceful. _'I can't believe Marco of all people called me worthless maybe I should just -'_ Ace's dark train of thought was interrupted by a rustling of the brush behind him. To his surprise Marco came out, but he pretended to not notice him, opting to face forward instead. When Marco plopped down beside him, Ace visibly gulped. He stole a look at the blond he looked so hot, especially with a faint blush on his cheeks. Wait! A blush? Oh well it might be hot out, Ace really can't tell.

"Ace I',\m so sorry I thought you were -" Marco Was trying to stammer out his practiced excuse but was failing miserably, and then he was cut off by Ace who simply told him to stuff it because he didn't want to hear it. Well, that hurt on more than on level. Marco sat there twiddling his thumbs waiting for something to happen when Thatch's voice rang through his head '_Tell him how you feel.' _Marco turned to look at the young raven sitting beside him, the latter of which was stealing glances in his general direction and blushing wildly. This easily prompted Marco to make good on Thatch's words. The elder-man shuffled closer, grabbed underneath Ace's chin, then brought their lips together. The kiss wasn't passionate or sensual in any way, but so much felling was put into it. It ended as soon as it began.

"Ace I'm really sorry. I love you Ace. " Marco manged to say, pulling the younger man into his lap, so that Ace was facing him, he wrapped both his feet and legs around the younger; causing them both to fall backwards. Ace just shifted his place and kissed Marco again, this time tongues got involved, to bad they needed something called oxygen.

'' Don't worry I love you too."


	7. Nurses outfit

**Yeah, just kill me now. This is really, really late but I needed some inspiration. It is rated M so will that make up for it.**

* * *

Ace was so screwed, he made a bet with _Izo _and _Thatch, _so now those to meddling miscreants were conspiring against him, and judging how they locked themselves in Izo's room for about half an hour this was NOT going to end well for everyone's favorite freckled-faced pyromaniac.

He finished, Marco the Phoenix just finished his paperwork, the vain of his very existence, although it did help keep his mind sharp it killed his eyes especially Izo's and Ace's, which although very neat - surprisingly for Ace - was very, very small.

*** **_Knock Knock *_

Great, All He wanted to was take a nap or do something, like watching the new addition to their crew. The truth is that Marco had fallen, and fallen hard for the fiery brat. It was just that Ace was so jovial, caring, sexy yet cute at the same time- how he did that, Marco would never know. His train of thought was again ended by an even timider knocking on his door.

"Come in Yoi!" Great looks like his original plans were crushed...or not.

Ace walked in wearing, the most _teasing _nurse's outfit. Marco had ever been so close to losing his self-control. The shirt of the outfit was a tight fit, short-sleeved, zip up, which was only zipped three-fourths the way up, showing off his pale muscled arms (not overly so) and defined chest. A pink hat pinned in his wild black locks. The outfit also had a mini skirt that hugged tightly at the young man's hips, allowing the mind to image every curve of muscle and see every movement of the younger male's long pale legs, adorned with cheetah stockings stopping mid-way his thigh. Perfectly complementing the outfit pale pink in color. He wore no shoes.

"Hey, Marco." Ace said grinning nervously, squirming under the older man's gazed. Those piercing blue eyes where slowly looking up and down his body turning him on. Marco couldn't take it any more. Ace was standing in front of him like a tasty treat ready for the taken and _eaten_. Marco stood up in his usual fashion walking around Ace and hugging him from behind, taking in his spicy smell like cinnamon. He absolutely fell in love with this brat. His personality was fiery yet happy and sunny all the while. Not to mention the brat was hot as hell, but that was a bonus. Marco fell in love with Ace not his body.

"Marco wha~"Ace was quickly silenced himself when Marco shushed him. The teen was blushing furiously by now, and cursing the gods for the stubble that was on the blond-haired man's chin. It felt so damn good when it brushed over his shoulder. He was over one of Ace's sensitive spots slowly driving the freckled youth mad as he ran his chin over it. Ace wanted to kiss those pale lips so much it hurt. After all this is the man he has fallen in love with. He was so in love with Marco, that sometimes he would sleep in the blonds room claiming he had a nightmare and that didn't want to be all alone. Every time the blond would hold him close in a protecting way. Ace loved the feeling of security and safety Marco gave him, he couldn't get enough of this man. Even they way Marco smelled drove him mad. He found that Marco smelled of the sea and vanilla. It was calming and relaxing, just like the man himself. That only gave Ace another reason to be close to the man.

"Ace,.I need to tell you ..that..I?" Marco couldn't find the words he needed. He wasn't usually so nervous, but it always seemed that Ace was able to do this to him . Ace's simple presence made the words swell into a lump and lodge in his throat, blocking the words he desperately needed to say.

"Tell me.. what?" Ace asked his curiosity taking over.

Next thing Ace knew he was spinning around and roughly pushed against the wall. The others lips on his. Ace felt like he was between a hard place and the door.

Marco didn't know what to do, so he kissed the tempting male in front of him. To be honest Marco was expecting to be pushed away our yelled at. To his surprise Ace began to kiss back with just as much enthusiasm and passion.

Marco placed his knee between Ace's legs rubbing the young male's crotch. He earning a slight moan from him, using this opportunity to deepen their kiss. Ace could feel himself get harder when Marco deepen their kiss, he wanted the kiss to continue, but unfortunately his lungs screamed in protest causing him to break the kiss. Ace wanted more he wanted to feel the older man, he wanted to wake up tangled in Marco's arms every morning for the rest of his life. Marco in a similar state of mind when their kiss broke. He wanted to hold the freckled man in his arms everyday, not in a passing hug or the occasional lack of seats lap sitting. He wanted to have Ace by his side to protect him, and love him. He wanted Ace to be his mate, after all it wasn't just Marco's human side that wanted and loved Ace. Grinding his erection against the raven beneath him, Marco whispered in his ear.

"Do you feel that yoi?" His voice was deep, husky and dripping with lust. Sending shivers down Ace's spine. The fire user barely managed a nod, Marco took as a cue to continue.

" That's what you do yo me,yoi. Every time you sleep in my bed. Every time we shower together. I love you Ace. I want you, yoi. I need you." Marco gently grabbed Ace under his chin, lifting his face so he could look into the younger one's eyes. When Ace looked up into Marco's eyes what he saw there surprised him. He saw that Marco was telling the truth, his eyes were full of sincerity and love. Love for Ace, something the young man thought he would never have.

"I love you to, an-and I want you to be my first." Marco looked down at the young man in surprise, he certainly thought that the young commander had some experience.

"You're a-"

"Virgin, yes." Ace admitted looking away blushing, until he felt the older man's desire harden even more by that fact, he smirked. "That turns you on doesn't it?" Ace inquired rubbing his hands up and down the blond man's chest stopping to play with his nipples. God, Marco was so firm and sculpted. He reached down and kneaded the firm bulge in the commander's pants. Suddenly Ace felt himself be lifted up and thrown onto the first mates bed. With said man looming over him. Leaning down Marco kissed a trail from Ace's neck up to his ear stopping to lick and nip at a sensitive spot, before whispering into it in a low sultry tone.

"You have no idea. Yoi." The things Marco could teach him flashed across in the older man's mind, all the images went straight to his groin. At some point Ace leaned up using his elbows as leverage grabbing onto Marco's purple jacket.

"Show me." Marco lost it, he was barely holding on to begin with, but that sentence broke him. He could have come at the sound of Ace's voice alone. Instead he unzipped the pink shirt and started to kiss and nip his way across Ace's collarbone. He seemed to get the best reaction there, if the noises the raven let out was to go by. Ace grabbed the blond by his hair, pulling him up for another deep kiss, as Marco pulled Ace's shirt completely off and his own fell from his shoulders tossing them aside. Ace kissed and nipped the tan skin of the man above him. Starting from the side of his mouth till he reached Marco's tattoo. Ace locked eyes with Marco then,flipping positions, lighting his tongue aflame, started to kiss across the crescent. The attention Ace paid to his tattoo sent Marco to new heights of pleasure. It was his pride as a Whitebeard pirate and for Ace to understand and respect that excited him. Grinding on the younger male above him. He kissed Ace briefly, before he trailed his hand down to the top of the skirt. Marco could easily feel Ace's desire as it pressed against the tight fabric, he palmed the clothed erection giving Ace some much-needed friction before pulling the skirt off. Marco's pants soon following so they were both completely nude.

Next thing the blonde new Ace settled himself between the older male's legs. Ace took a hold of the other man's throbbing member with shaky unsure hands.

"What the hell."Ace muttered out, his eyes were wide as he stared at Marco's leaking cock then looking back at Marco himself.

"What?" The Phoenix asked propping himself on his elbows confused as to why Ace stared at him in such away. Internally the blond man was freaking out. Was Ace having second thoughts?

"So big." Ace managed to squeak out. The freckled man knew he was above the average man, but Marco had a cock the fit for a monster.

" It's okay if you want to stop nahhagra!" Before Marco could finish his sentence Ace leaned down giving the tip an experimental lick, the reaction he received was beautiful. He taking the tip of the throbbing member into his mouth, looking up at the blond as he did so. Ace could have come from the sight alone. Marco had a light blush dusting his cheeks, his back arched, and his face was rapt in a look of pure bliss. Ace began to get braver, taking in as much of Marco's erection as possible he bobbed his head up and down pumping the rest of the weeping member that wouldn't fit into his mouth. Marco had to use what was left of his self-control not to thrust up into Ace's mouth after all it was his first time, and he didn't want to hurt the freckled teen.

"GaYahh Ace I-" Marco came into Ace's mouth with a scream. The latter drank every drop and licked the older man clean. Leaning up to kiss Marco allowing him to taste himself he looked the older in the eyes.

"I-I don't know what to do," He admitted, looking away ashamed. He looked so young so innocent, it made Marco harden immediately

"It's okay yoi. I'll take over yoi." Marco gently grabbed Ace by the shoulders and guided him onto his back. He began kissing a path from the raven's mouth to his collarbone biting down on it hard enough to leave a mark to show Ace was his and no one else was to touch him. Ace was letting out muffled moans that Marco soon found the reason for.

"Don't cover you mouth. Let me hear you yoi." Marco reached up and pulled Ace's hand away, before reaching over and pulling a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Coating his fingers and erection

" This maybe uncomfortable yoi." Marco warned looking into Ace's eyes for any sign to stop.

"Geez, Marco I'm not made of ahhhhhhh!" Ace didn't get to finish his sentence when Marco plunged to two fingers in, it felt weird, but in a good way, thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller body soon adding a third digit scissoring them, thrusting deeper and curling his fingers towards him he hit what he was looking for causing Ace to arch his back making a perfect picture. Marco pulled his fingers out causing Ace to whimper at the sudden lose.

"Marco please I-" Ace wasn't sure what he was begging for or why but if it was anything like he just felt he wanted more.

"What do you want yoi?" Marco was close to his own end for the second time but he wanted to make this memorable for Ace as his first time, he wanted to satisfy him so he would only come to Marco for more.

"I want you!" Ace yelled out the last part as Marco put the tip of his member at Ace's entrance and pushed in slowly so it wouldn't hurt as bad. Ace let out a pained gasp and Marco leaned over licking the tears out of his eyes mumbling an apology every time. Ace wiggled his hips in a silent command that the elder obeyed pushing all the way in. The first mate gave the young commander time to adjust before pulling out and thrusting all the way back in hitting his sweet spot deed on.

"Marco I feel like I'm going to..to come! AhhhGr Please! HARDER! FASTER!" Marco did just that and reaching between his and the ravens bodies, began quickly pumping Ace's neglected member. Finally Ace came with a scream of his name, pushing Marco over the edge.

Coming down from their high Ace shuffled closer to Marco.

"I never thought another person could give me so much pleasure." Ace buried his head in the crock of Marco's neck. "I love you Marco."

"I love you to yoi. I want you to be by my side Yoi." Marco said as Ace was drifting off before the raven fell asleep. After nodding off Marco pulled him closer covered them with a blanket before he fell asleep himself

* * *

_**EXPECT A SEQUEL Probably non smut up to you and review **_


End file.
